


Both Seen and Unseen

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Sugar Daddies [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, RPF Crossover, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have their boy back in their arms, but Jensen's starting to wonder if these sporadic visits are enough for any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Seen and Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation/time!stamp to the Sugar Daddies 'Verse, which sets up the next piece of the story. Stanford-era.

**BOTH SEEN AND UNSEEN.**  
Jensen/Sam Winchester, Jared. Adult. 1700 words.  
Early Stanford-era timeline (this is a J2AU in SPN canon).

 

Sam rolls over on the generously appointed bed in the equally impressive hotel suite. The down comforter billows around his hips and he groans in pleasure.

"Something wrong?" Jensen asks, peeking over the top of his laptop screen at his two favorite men.

"I'm never going back to the dorms," Sam yawns in sleepy decadence. "This is way too comfortable."

Next to Sam, Jared's sprawled out on the king-sized bed. He's unconscious and breathing deeply, totally naked in a pile of sheets whereas Sam's wearing crimson boxers emblazoned with the Stanford logo. Jensen's wearing his slacks again, sans underwear, sitting at the desk and polishing off a few work emails before he can rejoin his lovers.

Round one had left all three of them dazed and sated, passion catching quickly as soon as Sam walked through their door after dinner. Hands had wandered while they laid together, jump-starting round two. That time, Jensen had been relegated to being a bystander – albeit a satisfied one – as Jared consumed Sam in every way, Jensen's long-limbed brunettes ravaging one another right in front of his eyes while he directed the action and stroked his cock, never letting his eyes drift away.

Afterward, Jared and Sam had fallen right to sleep while Jensen decided to work off the rest of his energy.

"We're in town all week for the alumni functions," he tells Sam. "You can stay with us whenever you want."

"Are you gonna treat me to dinner like you did tonight?"

Jensen smirks over the screen. "If you behave."

Sam laughs softly in consideration for Jared; Jensen knows nothing short of a blow job's going to wake his partner. He starts typing again, but Sam continues to watch him closely in the dim light provided by the desk lamp. The regard is slightly unnerving – intense, the way Sam must look when he commits himself to studying. Jensen can't help but feel that Sam's looking too closely, looking for _something_ and not finding it, as if Jensen's being compared to someone he's never met.

There had never been a question that Jensen and Jared would see Sam Winchester again. They'd promised to stay in touch while Sam was in his first year at Stanford, giving their boy whatever he needed that his family apparently was unable to provide. Jensen's not privy to a lot of the details about the Winchesters, but he's happy they allowed Sam to go to school out in California – it was what Sam needed. He's grown up in the last few months, more so than he ever had while he traveled around the country with his father and brother. In bed earlier, Sam had _demanded_ their attention, confident in every move he made as he writhed between Jared and Jensen, enticing them to new heights with his lean body and intelligent eyes.

Still, Jensen thinks something must be missing from Sam's life and it's nothing Jensen or Jared can fix. Sam's handsome face, his sexy new confidence, is just a facade over a crumbling building. A convincing one, but Jensen wishes he knew what was on the other side of the coin.

"Gonna be done soon?" Sam asks.

"Why?"

"I'm lonely over here," he drawls, mocking the older men's Texan slur.

"Wake Jared up."

Sam looks at Jared whose face is buried in a pillow. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Jensen grins. "Definitely not." Sam continues to pout, the full force of it aimed Jensen's way, so he says, "You could come over here and keep me company."

Eyes dark, Sam slips off the bed and slides down onto his knees beside Jensen's chair. Jensen's breath trips over his heart on the way out of his lungs. He's been craving this but wouldn't ask – tonight is all about Sam. Jensen has ached to be alone with their boy, and Jared's already had his turn.

"Sam..." he sighs, turning towards the teenager. Just thinking about Sam's age quickens the blood in his veins.

"I've missed you, Jensen," Sam says as his long fingers trace the inseams of Jensen's slacks all the way up to his inner thighs. 

Their lips meet in the middle, Sam straining up with his neck craned back, and Jensen leaning down to envelop Sam in his shadow. Sam's body isn't as sharp as it used to be, young angles smoothed out with a few extra years and hard work, but his mouth is just as sweet. Jensen's tongue devours with sweeps and slides, Sam's lips giving up the same tantalizing little moans. 

Selfishly, he's glad Jared sleeps like a rock through the sounds Jensen and Sam are making. Jensen loves his partner with an undying fire, but right now the only hands he wants touching the boy are his; the only desires to consider are his own. He wants Sam's body arched like this between his legs, hands stroking the silky fabric over Jensen's cock. He's never let on that he thinks his emotional connection with Sam is somehow deeper than what Jared feels for Sam. Their need is beyond sexual; Sam sees something different when he focuses solely on Jensen, and Jensen revels in that mysterious intimacy. 

Jensen's kept that to himself since the first time they brought Sam into their bed – Jensen had been the instigator then, always the one in control. The man Sam felt comfortable talking to when their bodies were sated and all that remained were words.

"What can I do?" Sam asks, barely pulling away from Jensen's lips to speak.

Jensen thumbs the sides of Sam's throat, holding him with both hands. He leans in and bites Sam's bottom lip, abusing it with gentle teeth. "What do you want?"

Sam's fingers on his fly is the answer. Without shyness, Sam slips the slacks down far enough to lay sweet kisses on his cock and lower, on the warm skin around his groin. Jensen is half-hard, skin of his cock flushed and pink compared to his upper thighs.

The mouth that closes around Jensen is liquid and maddening. They'd taught Sam how to do this, submitted to his mouth time after time as Sam willingly went to his knees for Jared and Jensen. Now, Jensen senses new techniques, things that hadn't come from either one of them, but he's not angry. He understands Sam's conscience well enough to know that their young lover would mention anyone truly significant. In the three years they've been doing this, Sam's family are the only people he's ever talked about.

Sam flicks his tongue down Jensen's length – that's something new. Their boy has always possessed a talented mouth but Jensen's quickly losing himself in this blowjob. No one would blame him, Sam sucks cock as if he were a connoisseur, taking his lips down as far as they'll go while deft fingers roll Jensen's balls between his legs, coaxing out his orgasm. 

Jensen's cock spears down into Sam's throat, the tightness so profound it's almost painful, fucking up with shallow thrusts of his hips the way he knows Sam likes it. His hands find purchase in Sam's hair, guiding with a firm touch but letting Sam have his head the way a fine stallion would be allowed to gallop freely.

When Jensen comes, it's like electricity setting him off. One shock, one last thrust putting him over the edge and coming down Sam's throat.

Sam's mouth is sticky with come when Jensen pulls away, white clinging to his bottom lip. While his legs are still tingling, he yanks Sam up onto his lap and feels for the hardness between Sam's legs, but his hand comes away wet.

"Sam?"

"You didn't even need to touch me," the boy admits, come-stained lips pressing tight to Jensen's. "Just you, in my mouth, in my throat. I couldn't stop myself."

Hearing that is hotter than the words have any right to be. Despite wanting Sam to himself at this moment, Jensen knows he'll share this with Jared later once Sam has left for class, maybe as they stroke each other off as Jared listens.

"Amazing." Jensen kisses Sam over and over; he'll never tire of it. "You're amazing."

They remain locked together on the chair until Jensen's legs begin to ache and Sam rolls his shoulders. Jensen's laptop has long since wound down into sleep mode; the two of them should follow suit.

"No more work," Sam whispers, licking at the corners of Jensen's mouth like a kitten might. "Come back to bed."

Jensen goes willingly, folding himself into the sheets along Jared's right as Sam does the same on Jared's left.

~~~~

Jared shakes Jensen awake, no ease in the gesture.

"Jen, come on get up."

He hears the knocking then, the sounds quickly escalating to pounding as all three men stumble off the bed.

"Did we piss off the management or something?" Jared asks aloud, pulling on his boxers while Jensen does the same.

Jensen snorts. That's inconceivable considering the star treatment the hotel has been giving them.

"Sam!" The shout comes from the other side of the door. Jensen and Jared both turn to Sam but he's gone as white as the Egyptian cotton sheets, blood draining out of his face so fast, Jensen thinks he's looking at a ghost.

"Sam! Let me in, dammit!"

Sam starts shaking and Jensen drops to his side, pulling him close.

"Oh god..." Sam whispers, voice trembling as badly as his body. 

Just as Jared steps up, the door is kicked in, hinges warping and creaking in protest. The wood cracks against the drywall in a cloud of splinters and dust. Sam goes still.

"What the fuck?" Jared yells, reaching out and grabbing the guy on the other side of the door. The man is a stranger to Jensen, but there's something unnaturally familiar about the way he stands and the expression on his face. Jensen grasps at memories but finds none. The man stares back at the three of them, angry scowl and a set jaw for Jared and Jensen, and something softer but equally as shocked when he looks at Sam.

Silence reigns for a full minute until Sam finds his voice, a single word stunning Jensen down to his marrow.

"Dean?"

 

FIN.


End file.
